


Baba

by naasad



Series: Drabbles Without Context [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Damian Thinks of Dick as his Dad, De-aged Damian, Dick Doesn't Know Damian's Alive, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Gen, Tiny Murder Baby, romani dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Between Damian's resurrection and Dick's return to Gotham, Robin is de-aged to an infant and left unattended in the BatCave when a very important call comes through.





	Baba

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm cleaning out my phone's notepad app, and for some reason, it's bugging me that it's not completely empty, so my brain is making me post this without writing anything further about it. 
> 
> Basically, besides the stuff in the summary, the few things you need to know are Dick in this is Arlije, which is the Romani tribe(? is that the right word?) in Greece, so the language he's speaking to Damian is Greek, because I couldn't find a reference for the Arlije dialect. 'Polytimo' means 'Little one' and 'S 'agapo' means 'I love you, too'. 'Baba' is Arabic (among other languages) for 'Daddy'. But, yeah, that's it.
> 
> I might come back to this eventually, and write more about de-aged Damian, but for now, this is it, so I'm going to mark it completed.

"Birdwatcher to Mr. Malone."

Damian perked up and looked around. He knew that voice, but there was no one there. "Baba?"

At first, there was silence, then, "Dami?" It sounded like Baba was crying.

"Baba, sad?"

"No, baby, no. Well, yes. I miss you. I miss you so, so much, polytimo."

"Baba, come see me."

Baba choked. "I can't, baby, not yet. I love you, okay? You know that, right? Baba can't come see you right now, but Baba loves you so, so much, baby."

"Okay. Love you."

"S 'agapo, polytimo. I love you, too."

"Bye-bye, Baba! See later!"

"Bye-bye, Dami," Baba sobbed.

Damian felt someone pick him up and he twisted around to see it was Bat. He grinned. "Baba come see me later," he said, not understanding why Bat looked so sad. "Baba love me."

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I have a type, don't I? This, and Chiquito? Either one of them will make me cry even on a good day, but damn.... What is it about sweet baby Damian having loving relationships with his older brothers/father figure? I actually wrote this before Chiquito, back in December. I guess next on the list is Tim?


End file.
